villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
I-No
I-No is a villainess from Guilty Gear who is a servant of That Man. She makes her debut in Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival, as a boss; unlike previous bosses, she is freely playable from the start. History Very little is known about her; in fact, her profile in Guilty Gear XX consists entirely of "UNKNOWN!!" repeated several times over. Information given thus far is also somewhat unclear as to the nature and origin of her hat, which resembles a witch's hat and seems to be animate. She also seems to derive pleasure from tormenting other characters, especially Dizzy Roles ''Guilty Gear XX'' She manipulating the various cast members against each other. She is the one who hands out the fake bounty lists, which consist entirely of other cast members, to Jam and Bridget. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus'' To get her out of being misbehaved, That Man uses Anji Mito to trick and arrest her, eventually succeeding. In the ending where she fights Sol — as well as various other characters' endings — she is captured by That Man and Raven, who evidently intend to punish her. I-No protests that she only wanted to remove those who stood in her boss' way, but That Man proclaims that they're actually beneficial to what he has in mind for the world. In her other, less likely endings she fights and defeats Dizzy and May, either subsequently becoming overwhelmed by Dizzy's power, or kidnapping May with the apparent intentions of bringing her to That Man. Also, in her second ending. I-No is defeated at the hands of a malicious Baiken and is stabbed repeatedly, thus leading to her death. Powers & Abilities This ability is referenced in Guilty Gear XX: Slash and Accent Core, whereas after being defeated, I-No opens up a time portal to escape, and depending on the player's actions, their character might be sucked into the portal as well, taking them into the past timeline and fight Order-Sol. Gallery Images Ggxx_cs_in.jpg Ggxxr_cs1_in.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_in.jpg|Guilty Gear Isuka I-no.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core I-no GGXrd Portrait.png|Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- E3b48480b3368337a20fa458b68ed92f.jpg Videos Kat-su-ra-gi (I-no's Theme) Vocal The Midnight Carnival (Final Battle Theme) Vocal Trivia *I-No's name may be a reference to Brian Eno, a musician/songwriter famous for working with Glam Rock stars like David Bowie. *I-No's design is speculated to be influenced by Japanese musician Shiina Ringo, as I-No sports a hairstyle Shiina wore during her early days, a mole in the exact same facial location, the same guitar, the same height and birthday. *One of her victory animations has her playing part of a solo from Metallica's "One". *I-No's voice actress, Inoue Kikuko, is known for her motherly and angelic roles. However, I-No is anything but motherly and angelic. **Inoue Kikuko also voiced other villains, namely Virgilia from Umineko no Naku Koro ni and Grace O'Connor from Macross Frontier. *Though I-No time travels, she doesn't meet her past self, unlike Axl and Sol. *I-No is by far the only known Guilty Gear character to have no P.W.A.B. data. *I-No's BlazBlue counterparts are Hazama and Yuuki Terumi whom she bears many similarities with but with big differences: **I-No is That Man's servant while Hazama just brainwashes Saya and turned her into his boss though his real boss is Izanami and is possessing Saya and Izanami herself is Terumi's Master and abandon him after he stop being useful to her. **They have a strong tendency to mock their opponents and bear a personal hatred for the main protagonists. **I-No is female while Hazama and Yuuki Terumi are male. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Delusional Category:Enforcer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Dissociative Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Villain